


I’ve Fallen In Love With You

by Local_Cringe_Con



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crimes, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Mike is an asshole, Mikes Nice To You Though, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, Sweet, Tragic Romance, mafia, no happy ending, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Cringe_Con/pseuds/Local_Cringe_Con
Summary: Mike bites off more than he can chew this time. Reader is a mouse.





	I’ve Fallen In Love With You

Mike really did it this time. He not only stole from the bears again but he got caught. Mike didn’t think this all through, he didn’t think he’d get caught. Much worse was that you were here with him and that itself was sickening enough. Though Mike beaten up to a pulp was pretty up there with being sickening. It was obviously that the bears wanted Mike dead and they will really go through with it this time. The bears will leave you alone they just want you to watch the mouse you loved die, and well frankly that’s pretty fucking sickening.

”Wait! Before ya kill me I gotta say something to my best friend.” Mike pleads.

”What do ya think boss? Should we let him?”

“I kinda want to hear this.” The boss says.

You just look at Mike with tears in your eyes and pray to any and all gods that exist that this isn’t goodbye.

”(Y/N) I um I’ve been trying to say this for a long time but I would always get scared when I tried. I’ve fallen in love with ya and I just wanted ya to know that before I die.”

You were speechless. You’ve loved this mouse for years and he just told you he loved you back and now you wished and prayed that this wasn’t goodbye. 

“Mike.” You start. “Mike I love you too!” You say crying.

”Oh sweetheart don’t cry for me. We both know this is what was supposed to happen to me. I wasn’t supposed to get a happy ending. Especially if ya were in my life. (Y/N) guys like me aren’t supposed to get girls like ya, we get killed. That’s what’s gonna happen when I’m done talking and we both know it. At least I told ya how I really feel before I’m ripped to shreds.”

You couldn’t take it anymore you moved over to where Mike was and kissed him and you kissed him with so much passion it would make Romeo and Juliet jealous. You soon break the kiss and look lovingly in each other’s eyes.

”(Y/N). I fucking love ya! I wish I could go back in time so I wouldn’t of stole that money from these pricks. If I’m being honest I stole that money for ya. I wanted to buy ya a nice necklace and then tell ya how I felt but I guess the world has other plans. Funny isn’t it? How two mice fell in love with each other and they couldn’t even be together for a day. Well I guess the time we have right now is better than nothing. (Y/N) I want ya to know that after this I want ya to move on. I want ya to find someone who makes you happy and I want ya to spend the rest of your life with them.”

”Oh Mike. There will never be anyone like you I only want you and it’s always only going to be you. I’ve fallen in love with YOU not anyone else you and you only.”

Mike was actually crying at your words. Mike never cried, Mike was the type to bottle up emotions and never let anyone know about them.

”Hey now don’t cry Mike. I’ll be fine by myself. I will have you in my heart forever and I’ll never let you go from it. You don’t have to worry about me my love for you will never fade and I’ll promise on that.”

”Hey boss shouldn’t we kill him now?”

”Huh? Kill him? No I think he learned his lesson. Look at them. They’re perfect for each other, I don’t think we should screw that up.” The boss responds.

”What? You gotta be fucking kidding me. You’re selling out.” 

“I’m not selling out, I’m just saying we shouldn’t wreck what they have going on. Look how they look into each other’s eyes. It’s filled with so much love and admiration they really love each other. Who am I to separate them? Here Mike let me untie you.”

”NO!! This fucker is the whole reason we’re not taken seriously anymore.”

Just then the second tallest bear pushes the boss out of the way and slices through Mikes body.

”Gah!!” He screams out. You scream along with him. There’s blood everywhere and his intestines are pooling out of him like spaghetti. He coughs hard and you know that it’s going to be over soon.

”(Y/N).” He tries.

”No, no it’s okay baby. I know. I love you too.”

His face loses its color, his eyes close and his breathing shortens. Then as soon as it happens it’s over. Mike is gone. I guess you really could say “He did it his way.”

**Author's Note:**

> How’d I do? By the way when Mike says “i wasn’t supposed to get a happy ending” made me cry. This is one of the saddest things I’ve wrote. Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
